The present disclosure relates generally to water delivery devices, such as faucets, showerheads, and the like. More specifically, the present application relates to electronically controlled water delivery devices that provide for multi-gestural control of water temperature and for programmability of various features associated with the devices at the end user or installer level.
Generally speaking, traditional electronically controlled water delivery devices, such as faucets and showerheads, have limitations. For instance, many electronically controlled water delivery devices are limited in terms of which functions can be controlled and whether those functions are programmable/adjustable at the end user or installer level. In terms of the functions that can be controlled, many electronically controlled water delivery devices are limited to controlling on/off functionality. For example, some traditional faucets include an infrared (IR) sensor that is operatively (e.g., electrically) connected to a control valve for controlling a flow of water from the faucet. Typically, the sensor is configured to detect the presence of a user's hand or other body part, such that when the user's hand is detected, a control valve can be operated to allow a flow of water from a water source to reach the user. However, characteristics such as water flow rate and water temperature are typically set using manual controls or are preset and cannot be adjusted by a user in a hands-free manner after the water is turned on. Thus, when a user activates a traditional electronically controlled water delivery device, the user must manually adjust the temperature and/or flow rate using faucet handles or the like, thus negating at least some of the benefits of a hands-free system, such as maintaining a sanitary environment.
The control of traditional electronically controlled water delivery devices is also limited to specific human gestures/movements to perform certain functions (e.g., either touch or touchless controls for controlling water temperature or flow rate). For example, infrared proximity sensors can only be activated by sensing the presence of a user's body part (e.g., a user's hand, etc.) within a specific detection zone surrounding the sensor. Thus, if a user directly contacts the sensor or waves their hand at a distance outside of the zone of detection of the sensor, then the sensor will not be activated. This is undesirable, because the zone of detection of most sensors is difficult to determine. Furthermore, determining what gestures are required to activate those sensors is not intuitive. Ultimately, this can be frustrating for an end user who is attempting to use a traditional electronically controlled water delivery device and can result in user errors.
In terms of limitations related to programmability of water delivery devices, most electronically controlled water delivery devices include a control system configured to control certain functions of the device (e.g., on/off functionality, etc.). However, most traditional devices do not include programming capabilities at the end user or installer level. For example, parameters such as water temperature set points, valve configuration, water flow rate, and disinfection/cleaning schedules for the device are preset and are not adjustable by an end user or an installer. Furthermore, usage information such as frequency of use and amount of water used in a given time period is unavailable for most devices. This is limiting in that an end user or an installer is unable to tailor the device or multiple devices in a network to meet the needs of a particular user or multiple users. Additionally, an end user or an installer is unable to verify correct operation of the device or multiple devices, or analyze data associated with those devices to determine future trends and/or future costs associated with water usage.
Thus, there is a need for improvements to electronically controlled water delivery devices, and in particular, to the controls and control systems of such devices that allow for increased functionality, multi-gestural control of water temperature, and programmability of various features associated with the devices at the end user/installer level. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.